1. Field of the Invention
Improved closure cap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years it has been common practice to market lacquer based fingernail polish in containers having a threaded neck that is engaged by an internally threaded cap. After a cap on such a container is removed and replaced thereon, a quantity of the polish contents will invariably flow between the threads, with the volatile components thereof subsequently escaping to the ambient atmosphere. That portion of the polish remaining between the threads may range between tacky to a hard, rigid consistency. Regardless of the degree to which the polish between the threads solidifies, this portion of polish acts as a cement to bind the cap to the neck of the container. Caps such as above described are so small that it is difficult to grip them to the extent that they may be forcibly rotated relative to the necks on which they are mounted to break the bond of solidified polish between the threads.
A major object of the present invention is to provide a closure cap that not only serves as a seal on a container in which a quantity of a liquid lacquer based fingernail polish, or like material, is situated, but as a carrier for torque-applying means that permit a sufficient rotationally directed force to be applied to the cap to release it from a stuck position on a container.
Another object of the invention is to furnish a combined cap and torque-applying means which is susceptible to being formed from a polymerized resin, is easy to use, is of a simple mechanical structure, and is sufficiently inexpensive as to encourage the widespread use thereof.